


Blame it on the Snipers

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Kissing, Frottage, Gaming, M/M, Sasuke is a little shit, Shikamaru is not fooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke knew Shikamaru was easily annoyed playing Call of Duty, but he went along with it anyways, knowing full well where it would lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Snipers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 3- Gaming/ watching a movie

“No!” Shikamaru shouted in annoyance as he watched his character die once again. He flopped back against the couch and frowned angrily at the T.V. as he respawned. Sasuke’s chuckle bounced his legs where Shikamaru had them flung over the Uchiha’s middle. Sasuke was stretched out on the couch, turned on his side to face the T.V. with Shikamaru wedged between his body and the back of the couch.

“Watch out,” Sasuke warned as he rounded a corner and shot one of the opposing team as he did so, bring his kill count to 13. “There’s a sniper somewhere.” Shikamaru only grunted, completely focused on the game.

He leaned forward, brown eyes glued to the T.V. as he efficiently took out two consecutive foes for a double kill. His tongue poked out between his lips, completely focused on the game, his surroundings disappearing until the sniper caught his character in the head and he cursed loudly. He slammed his head against the back of the couch in frustration, causing Sasuke to give him a dirty look.

“Don’t break the furniture,” Sasuke admonished, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Shikamaru once he got caught by a grenade.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, once again focused on the game. “You don’t seem to care much about broken furniture when you’ve got me face first on it with my ass in the air.” Sasuke choked out a laugh, missing a shot and getting gunned down by an enemy player. Shikamaru gave him a toothy grin, not looking away from the T.V. until he had died once again. Sasuke couldn’t deny it. When it came to getting his lover naked and having his way with him, what furniture that might be broken in the process didn’t matter much to him.

Soon the game ended, their team winning by only a hair. Shikamaru tossed the remote down in frustration and slouched back against the couch, a grimace on his face.

“I told you we could play something else but you insisted,” Sasuke muttered as he logged out of the lobby. He’d played Call of Duty with Shikamaru enough times that he knew when he was fed up with the game.

“Yeah, well,” Shikamaru grumbled when before straddling Sasuke’s hips and pushing him down into the couch cushions. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he let his hands slid across Shikamaru’s slim thighs.

“You going to take your frustrations out on me?” Sasuke teased as Shikamaru leaned over him and kissed him hard.

“That’s why you gave in so easily,” Shikamaru said against his lips, teeth nipping at Sasuke’s bottom lip. “You know how frustrated I get when I play that damned game, but you didn’t argue very hard when I suggested playing it.” Sasuke grinned back, rucking up Shikamaru’s shirt to get at the tanned skin of his stomach.

“You do this every time. Of course I wasn’t going to outright tell you no,” Sasuke replied as he tugged Shikamaru’s shirt over his head. He slid his palms down the Nara’s chest, thumb rubbing as a perked nipple.

“I don’t see why. You and I both know you can have me just about anytime you want me,” Shikamaru muttered as he nipped a line from Sasuke’s ear to the base of his throat, pulling a sharp gasp from his lover’s lips

“It’s always better when you’re frustrated about your killstreaks,” Sasuke told him. He used his hands to move Shikamaru’s hips against his own. Shikamaru moaned as his cock slid against sasuke’s hip through the thin material of his lounge pants.

“Bastard.” Shikamaru bit hard at Sasuke’s neck in retaliation but only earned a deep chuckle in response.

 


End file.
